Le monde de mes rêves
by Yuzu-Kuro
Summary: Vanitas est un jeune garçon de douze ans. Il aime plus que tout rêver et veut peindre la représentation de ses rêves. Il fera la rencontre d'un autre garçon nommé Ventus, qui lui montrera quelque chose de jamais vu auparavant... -Vanven's pairing-


Bonjour Bonjour!

Je suis de retour -pour vous jouer un mauvais tour hehe /Bam/- pour une nouvelle fanfic en l'honneur de la VanVen day! Je sais, c'est un peu beaucoup en retard et la date serait plutôt choisie pour la nouvelle année mais j'étais malade, je m'en excuse. Cette histoire là sera un peu -beaucoup- plus longue que celle de l'année dernière, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez! Avant de commencer -et oui je suis agaçante~- je tiens à dédier cette histoire à ma sœur Petri, qui sans elle, je ne me serais surement pas motivé pour la faire!

**Titre :** Le monde de mes rêves**  
><strong>

**Auteur :** Yuzu-Kuro pour vous servir *courbette*

**Rating :** Je dirais entre K+ et T

**Genre :** Fantaisie, Shonen-ai

**Taux de spoil :** Il s'agit d'un UA donc aucun risque~

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la série de Kingdom Hearts, aucun OC n'est présent dans cette Fanfiction.

**Musique principalement écoutée lors de l'écriture :** Pour celle-ci, j'en ai écouté beaucoup. Surtout de Owl city, dont Fire flies et To the Sky.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne les aime pas ces gens là… Je les déteste même! Et pourtant, c'est avec eux que je vis! Ah vraiment! J'aime quand je suis tout seul dans ma chambre, au moins, ils me fichent la paix! J'ai hâte d'être grand et de partir loin d'eux! Moi, d'abord, j'habiterai dans un lieu magnifique, que j'appellerai le « monde de mes rêves »…<em>

Vanitas était là, dans la cuisine, en train de regarder le plat que lui avait préparé son père -_père… père adoptif oui! On a peut-être des liens de sang, jamais je ne le verrais comme mon père!_ C'était un bon gros morceau de viande comme on en faisait peu. Le genre de trucs qui pourrait ravir un petit enfant affamé. Mais pas Vanitas. Lui, il n'aimait pas la viande, encore moins un gros morceau comme celui-ci! Ça lui faisait de la peine pour ces pauvres petits animaux que l'on abattait en trop grand nombre pour rien…

_ Tu vas manger ou pas? Exclama son père Xehanort.

_ Non! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas la viande!

_ Allez! Tu vas bien fait un effort pour le plat que j'ai ramené?

En effet, le père de Vanitas était un chasseur -ce qui dégoutait plus qu'autre chose le petit bout. En fait, cette « activité» était une des principales choses qui a créé une sorte de fossé relationnel entre Vanitas et son père. Vanitas, depuis douze ans -c'est-à-dire depuis sa naissance- a comme une passion pour ce qui est des animaux, des plantes, de la nature… C'était pour lui quelque chose de magique, auquel on a encore pleins de choses à découvrir… Xehanort, lui, c'était l'opposé. Pour lui, la chasse était un plaisir -_que c'est amusant de tuer des animaux! C'est sur!_-, il ne prêtait pas attention à la nature. Il aimait bien son fils, mais ne le comprenant pas, il lui arrivait plus souvent de s'énerver qu'autre chose… Pour l'enfant, c'était clair : il haïssait son père, un point c'est tout. Jamais il apprécierait quelqu'un d'aussi méchant!

_ … Non! Je ne veux pas! Répondit Vanitas, fixant son père avec ses grands yeux jaunes.

_ Si! C'est un ordre, tu as besoin de manger!

Le petit regarda son père encore une fois… Puis, tout en lui affichant un rictus amusé, il descendit de sa chaise, prit un yaourt nature ainsi que de la confiture de framboise.

_ Ça me suffira! Et c'est bien mieux que tes plats!

Puis il monta dans sa chambre. Ça lui arrivait souvent de faire ça -presque à chaque fois que Xehanort ramenait quelque chose de la chasse en fait-, mais cette fois-ci, le père avait pas envie de ramener son fils à l'ordre… Ça ne le ferait pas finir son assiette pour autant... Il trouvera bien un moyen…

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Vanitas se précipita sur son lit, une cuillère en bouche, son yaourt d'une main, sa confiture posée à coté, un livre de son autre main. Tout en mangeant son « repas », il feuilletait ce qui semblait être un de ses livres préférés : un conte narrant une histoire totalement imaginaire, avec des magnifiques illustrations. Des forêts d'une verdure sans pareille, des cascades éclatantes… On aurait dit que le dessinateur avait peint un rêve… Et ces rêves là, Vanitas les aimait. Il aimerait tellement habiter dans un lieu pareil! Il aimerait tellement en créer, lui aussi, des lieux comme ça rien qu'avec un coup de pinceau… Rien à dire, c'était un enfant rêveur. Peut-être même beaucoup trop rêveur pour son père…? C'est en regardant son livre, les étoiles, en imaginant divers lieux et créatures qu'il pourrait un jour, avec de l'expérience, représenter sur toile, qu'il finit par s'endormir…

Le lendemain matin, Vanitas fut réveillé par des travaux à coté de chez lui. Ils ne pensent vraiment pas aux autres hein! Bougonnant, le jeune garçon se leva et descendit dans la cuisine.

_ Bonjour Vanitas. Dit son père.

_ 'Jour.

_ Bonjour mon petit Vaninou! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

Le « petit Vaninou » grimaça rien qu'en entendant cette voix.

_ Pas toi… Dit-il, avec toute sa franchise.

_ Voyons Vanitas! Tu parles correctement à Terra, oui! Ordonna le père.

_ Oui, oui 'lut!

_ Ne t'en fais Xehanort, je ne suis pas vexé! Dit « Terra », avec un rire.

… _Bouffon! Tu es encore pire que mon père! Pauvre con! Les gens comme toi, on devrait les lapider!_ Vanitas avait une haine extrêmement profonde envers cet homme. Tout d'abord car avec lui, son père, en plus d'être bête, devenait un beauf! Il leur manquait plus que le gros ventre et se serait exactement ça! Enfin, il n'y avait pas que cela, mais il ne préfère pas y penser… Le jeune homme observait d'un regard haineux ces deux pauvres tâches en train de faire des blagues idiotes… A ce moment là, le petit Vanitas eut une idée. _Et si… Je profitais de leur inattention pour partir un moment?_

_ Ah oui et donc ensuite…

_ En effet! Mais je pense que…

_ C'est vrai! Bref, tout ça pour dire…

Tout ça pour dire que pendant leur conversation, Vanitas, un carnet et un crayon à la main, s'était enfui.

_De l'air frais! C'est tellement mieux que de les écouter bavasser! _Le jeune homme observait les alentours… C'était bondé de marchés, de personnes en tout genre, de musique et de joie. _Il y a déjà une meilleure ambiance! Mais je préfèrerais un endroit plus calme!_ Il chercha quelques instants et aperçut, au loin, la forêt. A vrai dire, il n'y allait plus depuis que son père l'avait interdit d'y aller pour diverses raisons. Mais là, l'occasion se présentait devant lui. Allait-il faire ce que son père lui interdit?… Oh oui, il allait le faire, plutôt deux fois qu'une! Il se précipita dans la forêt… Il se précipita tellement vite d'ailleurs qu'il ne vit pas qu'au bout de quelques temps, il était déjà assez enfoncé dans les bois, suffisamment pour qu'un petit comme lui puisse se perdre… Est-ce qu'il était inquiet? Lui? Pas du tout! C'est Vanitas après tout! Au contraire, il semblait même admiratif devant une si belle végétation! Il gambadait, poursuivait les animaux, riait, jouait, chantonnait, il avait de l'énergie à revendre! Cependant, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose de triste, en désaccord avec cet environnement. Il s'agissait de pleurs. Vanitas chercha l'origine de ce bruit et fut surpris de voir un enfant, agenouillé, adossé contre un arbre. Il devait avoir à peu près douze ans aussi. Cependant, il ne ressemblait pas à n'importe quel enfant. Il avait un visage poupin et mignon. Il avait aussi une peau rayonnante, aussi lumineuse que le soleil. Tout cela s'accordait remarquablement bien avec une belle chevelure dorée en bataille… On aurait dit un ange… Les yeux jaunes du jeune brun étaient grand ouverts. Il ne connaissait pas cette personne, mais il savait déjà qu'il devait l'aider et qu'il sera, pour lui, un grand ami… Doucement, sans faire de bruits, il s'approcha du petit blond.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda Vanitas.

Le petit garçon leva la tête. Il avait de grands yeux bleus, aussi bleus que l'océan… Ces derniers étaient cependant recouverts d'une petite eau salée.

_ J-je… Je… J-j'ai j'ai… Je… Commença le jeune blond, bégayant.

_ Alors déjà, respires et calmes-toi… Qui y a-t-il?

_ Je… continua le petit, prenant une bonne bouffée d'air. J'ai perdu quelque chose de très important! J'ai peur! Je ne sais pas où il peut être!

Vanitas regarda le jeune enfant d'un air empli de compassion. Perdre un objet important, c'est vraiment dur! Le petit brun tendit la main à son futur ami, et lui afficha un sourire comme il faisait à peu de personnes…

_ Ne t'en fais pas! Annonça-t-il, je vais t'aider à le retrouver!

_ M-merci! Bégaya le jeune blond, acceptant la main de Vanitas et se relevant.

_ C'est normal!… Au fait, comment t'appelles tu?

_ Moi?… Je m'appelles Ventus! Répondit le petit garçon avec un sourire aussi rayonnant que son visage. Et… Et toi?

_ Moi, c'est Vanitas!

Les deux enfants, maintenant, se mirent ensemble à chercher le précieux objet de Ventus. C'était peut-être un pur hasard, mais c'était ainsi que commença une profonde amitié…

Les minutes passèrent et ils ne trouvèrent toujours rien… Vanitas commençait à perdre patience :

_ Mais tu ne sais vraiment plus où est-ce que tu l'avais pour la dernière fois?

_ Euh… Peut-être!…

_ C'est-à-dire?

_ J-je ne sais plus!…

_ Ça nous avance pas vraiment… ronchonna Vanitas. Rappelles-moi à quoi ça ressemble?

_ C-c'est tout rond et tout blanc! Et ça a des oreilles de lapin! Et c'est attaché à un ruban!

_ Ouais… Un pendentif en forme de lapin quoi…

_ P-peut-être!

Ventus était bien gentil, mais il était parfois agaçant avec ces « peut-être »! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de dire « oui » ou « non »! Si! Surtout que Vanitas, lui, ne connaissait pas vraiment les environs! _J'espère vraiment que l'on va trouver sinon je vais m'énerver!_ Ventus s'arrêta un moment et regarda son nouvel ami d'un air non rassuré.

_ Je… Je t'énerves?

_ Hein!… Mais non t'en fais pas!

_ T-tu es sur…?

_ Oui, oui!

Si, il l'énervait!… Mais il allait tout de même pas le lui dire comme ça! Déjà que ce pauvre petit bout semblait bien embêté, Vanitas n'allait pas l'enfoncer encore plus! Il n'a pas aimé le voir triste tout à l'heure, il ne voulait pas lui faire encore plus de la peine…!

_ VANITAS!

Le petit Vanitas fut troublé dans ses réflexions à cause de Ventus qui semblait émerveillé.

_ Quoi?

_ Regardes, regardes! Il est là!

Le petit Ventus avait presque des larmes de joies aux yeux. Il montra à son ami son petit objet précieux. Il s'agissait d'un ruban bleu clair sur lequel se tenait fièrement une petite chose mignonne : cela avait la forme d'une petite tête de lapin blanc aux yeux bleus. _Je comprend pourquoi Ventus voulait retrouver ce collier! Il est vraiment chou! Le petit lapin lui ressemble un peu, je trouve…_ Ventus, émerveillé, remit son petit collier et chopa la main de Vanitas.

_ Viens! Maintenant, je vais te montrer ma maison! Ça te dit! Ma maman est très gentille, je suis sure qu'elle t'acceptera!

Le jeune brun réfléchit un moment… _Je devrais peut-être rentrer avant qu'il ne se fasse trop tard, non?… _C'est à ce moment là qu'il repensa à son père, à Terra, à ces pauvre idiots qui ne devaient surement pas s'inquiéter… Il dit, souriant :

_ D'accord! Je veux vraiment venir chez toi!

_Temps pis pour eux! Je ne veux pas les voir de toute façon! Je préfère rester avec mon nouvel ami! Loin d'eux! _Ils prirent alors un chemin menant à un endroit où Vanitas se sentirait en sécurité… Enfin en bonne compagnie…

Le jeune brun ne fut pas qu'étonné de voir que Ventus l'amenait de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de la foret.

_ Tu es sur de ne pas te tromper de chemin, Ven?

_ Mais oui Vani, ne t'en fais pas!

-Ils avaient, pendant le voyage, eu le temps de bien faire connaissance; ils se donnaient même des diminutifs affectifs- Vanitas n'arrêtait pas de demander à son ami si il était bien sur de son chemin. C'était étrange de passer par là! Plus ça allait, plus ils s'éloignaient de la ville! Peut-être que Ventus habitait une autre ville de l'autre coté de la forêt? Ou bien… Et puis bon! Après tout, il verrait bien!

Ventus s'arrêta net et écarquilla les yeux comme si il avait vu quelque chose d'affreux.

_ Qui y a-t-il, Ven?

_ J-je… Vite! Ne restons pas là! Dépêchons nous!

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu t'es trompé de chemin?

_ N-non! Enfin, ce chemin mène à chez moi, mais j'avais oublié que…

_ Que quoi?

_ R-regardes!

Vanitas leva les yeux là où pointait Ven. Il se mit également à écarquiller les yeux. Face à eux se trouvait un gros animal… Un grand sanglier qui se tenait fièrement devant eux. Ses yeux semblaient emplis de colère, comme si il allait attaquer…!

_ T-tu as raison! Commença Vanitas, Courrons!

Les deux enfants, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, se mirent à courir du plus vite qu'ils pouvaient! Le sanglier ne mit pas longtemps à les poursuivre! Et il était assez rapide! Ils courraient, courraient, jusqu'à entrer dans une sorte de tunnel. Il allait finir par rattraper les deux jeunes enfants si cela continuait ainsi! Vanitas commençait à perdre haleine… Il n'avait pas l'habitude de courir aussi vite, et il était déjà épuisé en gambadant de partout tout à l'heure! Le jeune Ventus décida alors de se stopper pour se mettre face au gros animal.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais! Tu es fou ou quoi!

_ Non Vani, ne t'en fais pas! Tu vas voir!

Le sanglier chargea à toute vitesse sur le petit Ven… Cependant, avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de le toucher, une étrange barrière dorée se vit apercevoir… On aurait dit un sort de magie… L'animal féroce, comme apeuré de cette lumière éblouissante, partit dans la direction inverse… Vanitas semblait totalement surpris. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça! Il n'a pourtant pas perdu la tête! Il avait bien vu quelque chose d'étrange devant ses yeux!

_ Qu… Qu'est-ce que c'était?…

Le jeune blond se tourna face à son ami. Il lui dit, souriant :

_ Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas expliquer moi-même comment je peux faire ça… Mais ne t'en fais pas! Une fois arrivé, Maman pourra tout t'expliquer si tu veux!

Le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus baissa la tête cependant et prit un ton beaucoup moins enjoué.

_ Tu… Tu n'as pas peur de moi maintenant, hein?…

_ Ventus je…

_ … Je peux comprendre, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai un nouvel ami qui veut partir à cause de ça…

_ …Mais, Ven! Tu plaisantes!… Je trouve ça génial! J'ai hâte que ta Maman m'explique! Tu as un pouvoir magique! C'est merveilleux! Moi qui voulais tellement rencontrer une personne capable de quelque chose comme ça! C'est super!

_ V-vraiment! Bégaya Ventus, reprenant sourire, J-je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça…!

_ Eh mais c'est vrai! Et puis… De toute façon… Même si ça m'aurait fait peur, je ne partirais pas en courant pour autant! Déjà, tu m'a sauvé avec ça! Et en plus… Magie ou non, tu restes Ven, c'est-à-dire mon nouvel ami!

Le petit blond avait ses yeux bleus grands ouverts. Combien de fois il espérait entendre quelqu'un dire ça! Combien de fois il espérait qu'un jour on l'appelle « ami » avec tant d'honnêteté! Il était presque en larmes! Il sauta au cou de Vanitas pour le remercier. Il était vraiment heureux!

_ Merci beaucoup Vani! Tu es mon ami!

_ Eh! Tu l'es aussi!

_Finalement, Ven avait de très bons cotés! De plus, je le trouve vraiment attachant… Je suis heureux d'avoir un nouvel ami comme lui, qui a tant de secrets à partager! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment cela va continuer!_

_ Vani, Vani!

_ Qui y a-t-il Ven? Demanda Vanitas, souriant.

_ Regardes là bas, juste au bout du tunnel! On y est!

Au bout du tunnel, il ne voyait qu'une lumière bleue claire qui semblait fortement belle… C'était dans un lieu avec une lumière comme ça qu'habitait Ven? Les jeunes enfants se pressèrent -du mieux qu'ils purent bien sur, n'oublions pas qu'ils ont déjà énormément couru tout à l'heure- vers la sortie… Une fois arrivés au bout du tunnel, il y eut comme un éblouissement et puis… C'était comme si un autre monde était apparu. Cette magnifique lumière bleue claire était présente de partout. La couleur du ciel, de petites méduses volantes servantes de lumières, des nuages, des troncs et des branches d'arbres … Cela s'accordait très bien avec la végétation d'un magnifique vert émeraude… Quelque chose trembla dans l'être entier de Vanitas. D'une envie spontanée, il saisit son carnet et commença à dessiner le croquis de ce magnifique endroit…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Vani? Demanda Ventus, intéressé.

_ Je fais le croquis de cet endroit!

_ C'est joli! Tu dessines bien!

_ M-merci, répondit Vanitas, les joues légèrement rosies, flatté.

_Cet endroit… Est magnifique… Il ressemble beaucoup au monde de mes rêves… Au monde que j'aimerais pouvoir un jour peindre… A quelques détails près… Il manque quelque chose… Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement?… Je finirai bien par trouver! J'espère…_

Il était maintenant temps que Ventus présente son nouvel ami à sa mère! Il saisit la main de son ami et l'emmena devant un coin plutôt beau : il y avait quelques arbres ressemblant à des saules pleureurs en moins grands, avec au centre un petit lac d'une eau incroyablement claire et pure, avec une étincelle au fond, comme si elle avait une âme… _Dans mes peintures, l'eau sera aussi belle que celle-ci! _pensa Vanitas, notant ce détail.

_ Maman! Maman! Regardes, j'ai un nouvel ami!

Le petit Vanitas semblait perplexe… Il ne voyait personne! Où était la maman de Ventus? C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il avait parlé un peu trop vite… Il ne fut pas que peu étonné d'apercevoir quelqu'un sortir de l'eau. Une jeune femme avec des yeux et des cheveux d'un bleu aussi pur que le lac dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle était habillée d'une robe blanche et bleue foncée magnifiquement faite, comme si elle avait été cousue par des dieux… Vanitas resta bouche bée un moment, ce qui fit d'ailleurs rire la jeune femme.

_ Bonjour toi! Tu es un ami de Ventus?

_ O-oui! Bégaya le petit brun. J-je m'appelle Vanitas!

_ Enchantée, dit-elle, souriante. Je m'appelle Aqua, je suis la mère de Ventus.

_ E-enchanté!

_ Vanitas m'a aidé pour retrouver mon petit ruban! S'exclama Ven, empli de joie.

_ Tu l'as encore perdu? Demanda Aqua, souriante. Merci Vanitas d'avoir aidé mon fils!

_ Ce n'est rien! Répondit le jeune brun, presque au garde à vous.

_Il a vraiment de la chance Ven… A sa place, je me serais surement fait grondé!… E-enfin! Je ne dois pas penser à ça!_ Le petit Vanitas commença à un peu se familiariser avec la mère de son ami. Quelque temps après, sur l'un des genoux de Aqua -Ven était sur l'autre-, Vanitas demanda, avec des yeux emplis de curiosité :

_ Dites! Euh… J'ai vu que Ven avait un pouvoir spécial! Et euh… Vous vivez dans un endroit si beau!… Vous êtes des êtres magiques, quelque chose comme ça?

Au mot « magique », les yeux du jeune Vanitas étaient des plus flamboyants. Ventus regarda sa mère, avec un petit air signifiant « Expliques-lui Maman! Car moi j'y arriverai pas! »

_ On peut dire ça comme ça, commença Aqua, en fait, nous sommes des personnes inconnues pour les hommes. On peut nous qualifier « d'esprit de la nature »;bien que le mot « esprit » serait à changer, étant donné qu'au premier abord on ressemble à quelques détails près à des humains comme vous.

Vanitas écoutait avec intérêt, il semblait trouver cette histoire palpitante. Quelque chose d'aussi magique? Ce n'est pas un rêve! _Je savais que la nature avait plein de choses à nous cacher!_

_ Et… Et donc ensuite?

_ Nous avons toujours vécu dans la nature… Nous sommes nés et liés à un endroit qui nous est cher. Par exemple, je suis liée avec ce lac. Ventus est lié avec ce petit saule-pleureur que voici.

Ce saule-pleureur avait des feuilles dorées… Aussi dorées que la chevelure de Ventus… C'était à peine croyable tellement que c'était beau! Vanitas regarda l'arbre, puis Ventus… Il lui sourit… Ventus, ne comprenant pas vraiment, se mit à sourire aussi. _Cet arbre est magnifique… Tout aussi rayonnant que la personne qui y est liée… M-mais qu'est-ce que je racontes moi! Ça craint ce que je dis! _Vanitas tourna la tête, les joues légèrement rougies -ce qui fit rire la jeune Aqua.

_ O-oh je vois! Bégaya Vanitas.

_ Et donc, selon l'élément auquel nous sommes liés, nous avons différents pouvoirs. Ce qui explique pourquoi je peux respirer sous l'eau! Quant à Ventus, il a le pouvoir de faire un bouclier de feuilles qui deviennent dorées par la lumière. Il y a aussi d'autres pouvoirs, par exemple, les esprits liés aux fleurs peuvent être des anges gardiens. Il y a aussi, mais c'est très rare, des esprits liés aux animaux, se sont donc des animaux comme d'autres pouvant communiquer par la pensée.

Vanitas écarquilla les yeux à la fin de cette phrase… Comme si il s'était souvenu de quelque chose…

_ Et euh… Vous avez déjà été vu?… Qu'est-ce que les humains ont fait si c'était le cas?

_ En fait, nous avons déjà été découverts, il y a longtemps… Mais on a toujours cru que c'était une légende… Nous apparaissons dans les contes en temps que « fées » ou qu'« elfes », mais personne ne sait pas vraiment qui nous sommes…

_ Oh! C'est une bonne chose ça! Dit Vani, hochant la tête. Les humains sont horribles! Heureusement qu'ils ne vous ont pas découvert!

Ventus et sa mère affichèrent un sourire à ces mots. Ce petit était vraiment malin pour son âge!

_ Mais tu sais, continua Ventus, maintenant, un humain est au courant de tout cela… Quelqu'un de formidable… Même si je l'ai rencontré que depuis tout à l'heure, c'est déjà pour moi un grand ami! Et je sais que c'était une bonne chose de lui avoir partagé tout ça!

Le petit blond regarda Vanitas en disant cela. Ce dernier semblait vraiment heureux… Il était la première personne qui savait tout cela! Il en avait de la chance! Il serra Ventus dans ses bras, tout heureux.

_ Toi aussi Ventus tu es quelqu'un de formidable! Je t'adore!

Aqua semblait très heureuse de voir son fils avec un nouvel ami comme Vanitas. Elle sent que quelque chose de très puissant est en train de naitre entre eux deux… Et que cela ne fera qu'évoluer…

Vanitas remarqua que le ciel s'était assombri. D'un coup, il fut comme prit de panique.

_ Je… Je vais devoir rentrer! Sinon mon père va me gronder…

_ Je comprends. Commença Aqua. Je vais te ramener chez toi.

_ Vani, Vani! Tu reviendras jouer hein?

_ Bien sur! Répondit le petit brun, ravi.

Aqua prit délicatement la main de Vanitas. Elle l'emmena non loin d'ici, devant un cercle entouré de fleurs de toute couleur.

_ Oh c'est beau! S'exclama Vanitas, prenant vite fais un croquis.

_ Mets toi au centre, demanda Aqua.

Vanitas exécuta la demande de la mère de Ven. Il s'attendait vraiment à quelque chose de magique! Il avait hâte de voir ce qui allait se passer!

_ Maintenant… Penses très fort à ta maison.

Vanitas repensa à son père, à Terra, à son « chez-lui »… Etrangement, il eut comme un frisson, comme si il ne voulait pas y retourner… Mais il n'avait pas le choix, son père aurait bien fini par le retrouver; et Dieu sait ce qu'il aurait réservé à lui ou même à Ventus… Tout en pensant à ces choses néfastes, une lumière blanche et bleue envahit le jeune garçon… Un éblouissement vint et… Le voilà devant la porte de chez lui. Cette porte cassée, vieille, usée… C'était la porte qui menait à son « monde » à lui… Mais surement pas le monde de ses rêves…

Il entra, fit mine comme si rien ne s'était passé. Xehanort se précipita vers son fils, et lui dit, les mains sur les épaules du jeune brun :

_ Où étais-tu! Que faisais-tu! Tu étais avec quelqu'un?

_ J'étais parti… Au marché.

_ J'ai fait trois fois le tour avec Terra et on ne t'a pas trouvé!

_ Et bien… Faut croire que vous ne savez pas chercher, dit Vanitas, avec un sourire.

Il reprit encore une fois un yaourt et de la confiture -à l'abricot cette fois-ci- puis il retourna dans sa chambre… les yeux fixés dans son carnet, il observa, analysa, se rappela les lieux qu'il avait vu par ces croquis. Il a vraiment hâte de retourner voir ce monde parallèle! Il a vraiment hâte de retrouver Ventus… C'est avec un des plus beaux sourires aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit, pour une fois, paisiblement…

Les jours passaient… Vanitas allait presque tous les jours voir son ami Ventus. En fait, il allait le voir chaque fois que son père était avec Terra -c'est-à-dire très souvent. De plus en plus les jours, semaines, mois… Passèrent, plus les deux jeunes enfants étaient proches. Ils étaient à présent devenus meilleurs amis. Chacun oubliait ses problèmes quand il était avec l'autre. C'était très rare de voir des enfants aussi proches… Aqua était heureuse, très heureuse de voir Ventus avec un tel ami… Vanitas lui semblait être un petit garçon parfait pour son fils… Le jeune garçon en apprenait de plus en plus sur les esprits de la nature, la raison de ce monde parallèle… Il est dit que seulement une personne qui croit aux rêves pouvait y entrer… Cependant, les personnes du « monde extérieur » pouvaient le voir, mais seulement comme un coin normal, sans esprits, sans magie… C'est pour cette raison que cet endroit magnifique se trouvait au cœur de la forêt, là où il fallait beaucoup de courage pour pouvoir y aller; ainsi, il serait protégé de beaucoup de personnes néfastes… Vanitas aimait cet endroit. Aqua et Ventus était pour lui sa vraie famille… _Cette autre nature ressemble beaucoup au monde de mes rêves… Mais il y a toujours comme quelque chose qui manque… Ou quelque chose que je ne suis pas sur d'avoir compris… J'espère que je comprendrais vite, pour enfin pouvoir trouver la source qui me permettrait de peindre pleins de fois d'une façon à chacune singulière des mondes magnifiques… Je l'espère vraiment…_

Le mère de Ventus traitait Vanitas comme un fils… Elle adorait lui montrer ce que la nature peut offrir en profondeur… Des fleurs étincelantes, des animaux encore inconnus chez les humains… Plein de choses magnifiques qui intéressait le jeune garçon plus que tout… Il veut protéger ce monde, le cacher des humains, à tout jamais… Un jour, Aqua offrit un petit présent à Vanitas. Il s'agissait d'un collier avec un ruban, comme celui de Ven. Cependant, le ruban était jaune, comme les yeux de Vanitas. Et le pendentif était un petit animal orangé à l'air malicieux : un petit renard.

_ M-merci beaucoup Madame!

_ C'est normal, pour le meilleur ami de mon fils, je serais prête à tout!

_ C'est gentil…

Le petit Vanitas regarda le collier, le pendentif… Ce dernier le fit sourire… Un sourire de bonheur mais étrangement ressemblant à un sourire de nostalgie… Un sourire que seul lui pouvait comprendre…

Bref, tout se passait bien dans la vie de Vanitas… Du moins, c'est-ce qu'il croyait…

Un jour, où cela faisait une -plutôt deux- années qu'il connaissait Ventus, le jeune Vanitas rentrait, comme les autres soirs. Il ne fut pas qu'étonné de voir son père, face à lui, avec des yeux… On aurait dit un assassin qui avait trouvé une proie… Le pauvre Vanitas fut également prit d'une grande frayeur…

_ B-bonsoir Papa… Ça va pas?

_ Cette fois j'en ai marre! Tu sors toujours sans me donner d'explications!

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais au marché…

_ Tu te fous de moi! Ça fait des mois, des années que je te fais confiance! Et tu sais ce que j'ai entendu! Des choses comme « Vous savez où est le fils de Xehanort? Il est encore parti dans la forêt? Quel père indigne! » Je t'avais pourtant interdit de partit en forêt! De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant?

_ Ça y est c'est reparti… Toi, toi et encore toi, sans même te soucier de ce que je peux ressentir! De toute façon, t'en as rien à faire…

_ Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de tous les efforts que je fais pour toi! Pour te protéger!

_ Si tu appelles le fait de me couper de tout ce que je veux me « protéger », alors là oui, tu me protège mais énormément!

_ Sale gosse!

Xehanort a giflé son fils. Il ne le comprenait jamais… Vanitas ne le comprenait pas non plus… Il le trouvait même stupide… Il l'empêchait de grandir à son rythme, à sa façon… Il regarda son père, droit dans les yeux… Le regard de Vanitas voulait dire tellement de choses à la fois… Haine, colère, tristesse, … Il suffisait d'un regard pour montrer à Xehanort qu'il n'avait pas peur de ce dernier, qu'il le haïssait et que jamais cela changerait… Puis il monta dans sa chambre, sans rien répondre… L'esprit de Vanitas était comme un tourbillon enveloppant colère et rancœur… Il avait envie que d'une chose : Retourner voir Ventus, continuer à rester avec lui, l'aimer de la façon la plus puissante qu'il soit… _C'est étrange, mais cette rancœur me donne envie de dessiner… De prendre un pinceau et de canaliser ma violence dans un monde totalement opposé… Cela me calmera-t-il? Est-ce cela que l'on appelle une « passion »? Quelque chose qui est là pour nous soutenir lors des mauvais moments?… Je veux vérifier cela… D'un coup, je saisit un pinceau, une palette et une toile… Je devenais peut-être fou car… J'avais comme l'impression que mes mains bougeaient toutes seules, comme si… Comme si je ne les guidait pas… Pourtant c'était bien moi qui décidait… Est-ce mon esprit qui me guide? Le plus profond de moi-même?… Ce qui m'étonna le plus fut le résultat… Moi qui a l'habitude de dessiner des paysages, cette fois ci, j'ai inconsciemment peint tout autre chose… Ventus?… Pourquoi ai-je peint Ventus! Je suis devenu fou!… Je ne me comprends plus moi-même… Ventus a-t-il un lien avec le monde que j'ai tant rêvé? A-t-il une place si importante pour que j'ai envie de le peindre?… Je ne voulais plus m'arrêter… Je voulais peindre Ven, encore et encore… Je le repeint, de différentes façons, tout en me rappelant la forme de son corps… Son corps… Que je voudrais caresser… Son corps… Qui appartient à cette personne que je voudrais garder dans mes bras pour toujours… Ventus… Pardonnes-moi… Ce que je fais est probablement une passion malsaine, une passion que je ne comprend pas moi-même… Je réussit à étouffer cette passion… Après avoir peint à toute vitesse -d'une vitesse d'ailleurs étrange…- une dizaine au moins de tableaux… Le sommeil… Prit le dessus sur moi… Et je m'endormis, mon pinceau à la main…_

Vanitas de dormit pas beaucoup, mais cela lui suffit pour faire un rêve… Bien qu'il n'aurait surement pas voulu le faire, ce rêve…

Ce rêve, en fait, était une anecdote de son passé… Un passé à la fois beau… Et à la fois douloureux… Vanitas -qui devait avoir dans les dix ans à cette époque- se promenait dans la forêt avec son père -C'était pendant la période où il l'autorisait encore à y aller… Tout sucre tout miel, le jeune enfant gambadait, bondissait, il était très heureux.

_ Je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans la voiture Vanitas, restes ici en attendant!

_ D'accord Papa! Répondit-il, candide.

Lui? Rester là, sagement, à attendre? Impossible! Il voulait absolument voir le reste de la forêt! Lui, il n'était pas sage, en plus! Il partit en direction d'une très jolie rivière… C'est alors qu'il LE vit… Un renard… Surement le plus beau de tous ceux qu'il n'a jamais vu -et Dieu sait qu'il en a vu, des animaux! en vrai, en livre… sur tout support! Ce renard là n'avait pas seulement le pelage roux. Il était en fait dégradé d'un jaune orangé à un rouge éclatant. Si il était un animal de conte de fées, il serait un renard de feu! Pour contraster avec ce pelage, il avait les yeux d'un vert brillant… Comme si c'était des pierres précieuses… Le petit garçon s'approcha de l'animal, courageux. Une fois assez près, il tendit sa main… la tendit encore un peu… Puis le toucha délicatement de sa petite main. L'animal, surpris, fit un bond en arrière!

_ D-désolé! J-je ne voulais pas te faire peur! Dit le jeune Vanitas, tout gêné.

_ Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas.

Vanitas regardait aux alentours. Quelqu'un avait parlé? Pourtant, il n'y a personne! Juste lui et ce grand renard…

_ C'est… Toi qui a parlé? Demanda Vanitas, le regardant.

_ Oui c'est moi. Je peux te communiquer avec mes pensées.

Le jeune garçon semblait émerveillé…

_ Oh! C'est génial ça! Je peux parler avec un renard! C'est magique!

_ N'est-ce pas?… Au fait, comment tu t'appelles?

_ Je m'appelle Vanitas! Répondit le jeune homme. Et… Et toi? Tu as un nom?

_ Bien sur! Je m'appelle Axel. Enchanté!

_ E-enchanté, Axel!

Et c'est ainsi que naquit une grand amitié… Chaque fois que Vanitas allait avec son père dans la forêt, il allait -si il pouvait- voir Axel… On peut vraiment dire qu'ils s'adoraient l'un à l'autre…

Cependant, les amitiés avec un animal ou quelqu'un hors de la société est souvent renié et a toujours une fin, non? Du moins c'Est-ce qui était arrivé pour Vanitas et Axel… Tout ça à cause de… Terra, le nouvel ami à Xehanort. Il ne détestait pas Vanitas, Vanitas ne le haïssait pas non plus, au départ… Il n'aimait juste pas le fait que Terra soit jeune chasseur, mais il faisait bien avec… Mais là, il a fait quelque chose d'impardonnable… Un jour où Vanitas allait voir Axel, il vit ce dernier plutôt mal en point : son pelage était plus rouge qu'orangé à présent… Vanitas serra son ami dans ses petites main et demanda :

_ Que s'est-il passé, Axel?

_ C-ce n'est rien… Juste une bagarre avec d'autres renards… ça va aller.

Le petit Vanitas prit l'eau de la rivière et en mit sur les plaies d'Axel. Ce dernier caressa le visage de son ami avec son museau.

_ Merci Vanitas… Tu es vraiment un ami sur lequel je peux compter… Surtout si tu as un problème n'hésites…

Le renard n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase… Son dernier mot fut un cri de douleur, un crachat de sang… On venait de lui tirer dessus… L'animal était mort. Dans les bras du petit garçon. Ce dernier, prit d'une peur, d'un dégout et d'une tristesse à la fois, eut comme un haut le cœur qui le fit dégobiller. En même temps, il pleura, pleura toutes les larmes de son corps… Il n'avait jamais senti ses sentiments lui retourner ainsi le cœur et l'estomac… Il voulait tellement n'avoir rien vu! Il voulait tellement qu'Axel aille bien! Mais… C'est fini maintenant… _Fini… Je hais ce mot… Rien ne devrait avoir une fin… Encore moins pour une personne chère…_

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Vanitas… Je vais bien maintenant…

Cette voix dit lever la tête du jeune garçon qui aperçut… Axel… Un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi flamboyants que l'animal… Pourtant, Vanitas voyait Axel, tel qu'il l'avait connu. Un Axel souriant et de bonne humeur… Mais…Ce Axel… Mort?…

_ Axel! Où vas-tu!

_ Ne t'en fais pas… Mon ami… Je pars mais… Je serai toujours là… Avec toi… Juste là…

Il pointa le cœur de Vanitas, puis leva au ciel… Puis, plus de Axel… Fini… Les pleurs de Vanitas étaient devenus des cris bruyants, de grosses larmes coulant le long de ses joues… C'est alors qu'il vint… Lui… L'assassin de son ami… Lui… Celui qu'il allait détester à jamais… Lui… Terra, qui prit Vanitas dans ses bras.

_ Voyons mon petit Vaninou, il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça! C'était une sale bête qui voulait t'attaquer! Heureusement que j'étais venu pour toi! Je suis ton héros maintenant, non? Dit Terra, avec un sourire qui était pour Vanitas des plus stupides.

_ La f-ferme! J-je te hais! C'était mon ami! I-il Ne v-voulait m'attaquer! Tout ça c'est de ta faute! TA FAUTE!

Il gifla de toute ses forces l'adulte qui semblait choqué d'entendre ça…

_ Un animal, ami?… Haha c'est fou comme les enfants ont de l'imagination à notre âge!

_ La ferme!

Le jeune garçon repartit dans la voiture de son père… Il ne voulait que rentrer… Ne plus voir Terra… Voir Axel… Vanitas s'était mis à détester les humains… Surtout les chasseurs… Qui tuaient pour le plaisir… Ça, il ne leur pardonnera jamais! C'est avec cet accident que le jeune homme commença petit à petit s'enfermer et se créer un monde, dans sa tête… Celui de ses rêves…Qui à présent est sur le point d'aboutir…

À la fin de ce rêve là, une phrase se répétait inconsciemment… « Et si… Cette fois si, c'était Ventus… » Cette phrase entrait dans le cœur de Vanitas… Dans son âme… Dans son esprit… Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut, des gouttes de sueur perlant son front. Il regarda sa fenêtre, il faisait jour… Vanitas respira un bon coup… _Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Juste un rêve…_

Depuis ce jour, rien n'était plus comme avant… Vanitas ressentait quelque chose d'étrange pour son ami… _Mon ami… Pour qui je ressent une pulsion malsaine oui! Depuis quelque temps, il m'arrive de serrer Ventus dans mes bras… Cela ne serait rien si c'était tout! Mais… Je ressens aussi l'envie de le caresser… Lui caresser le dos… De caresser ses si beaux cheveux dorés… J'ai aussi envie… Lorsqu'il parle… De… M'emparer de ses lèvres qui ont l'air si douces… Est-ce de l'amour? De l'amour pour un autre homme? Si c'est le cas, l'amour, c'est quelque chose de complètement malsain! En plus cet idiot parfois m'enlace aussi! Je n'arrives pas à savoir ce que tu penses dans ces moments là… Mais dans tous les cas, arrêtes! Sinon je ne sais pas ce que je vais finir par te faire… _Il voulait voir Ventus, tous les jours, tous les soirs, tout le temps… Si bien qu'il perdit parfois le sommeil; c'était rare, mais il lui arrivait de faire des nuits blanches pour peindre son « ami »… Et quand il dormait, ce n'était pas forcément mieux : souvent, il rêvait de lui. De lui faire les choses douces, agréables, d'être avec lui… Il devenait comme fou. Fou de son ami. Cela le menait même à partir dès fois pour le voir, même quand Xehanort était là. Cela énervait d'ailleurs ce dernier… Vanitas eut souvent entendu les « Si tu continues je t'enferme c'est compris! », il lui arrivait aussi de recevoir une paire de gifles… Cela inquiétait souvent Aqua et Ventus de voir que Vanitas était parfois extrêmement fatigué ou blessé. Le jeune homme essayait de les rassurer avec des mensonges telles que « J'ai glissé des escaliers haha! » ou des « J'ai pas dormi car j'avais pris du café trop tard, haha! »; bien sur, cela ne les rassurait pas pour autant… Cette comédie dura bien une bonne année, jusqu'à ce que Vanitas et Ventus aient entre quinze et seize ans…

_ Ils vont raser la forêt! Tu te moques de moi!

Vanitas discutait avec son père un matin -le jeune homme avait décidé de faire un effort pour une fois, cela éviterait la dispute. Il ne fut pas que choqué d'entendre la nouvelle de Xehanort.

_ Non, je suis on ne peut plus honnête Vanitas… Ce village manque de place, et les habitants voudraient installer des nouvelles maisons et des logements.

_ Mais on en a rien à foutre d'eux! Ils ont qu'à aller ailleurs!

_ Vanitas! Tu sais très bien que l'on ne peut rien y faire.

_ Et les animaux! Que vont-ils devenir?

_Que vont devenir les habitants de la forêt?… Que va devenir Ventus…!_

_ Et… Tu sais quand est-ce que les travaux vont commencer? Demanda Vanitas, tentant de se calmer.

_ Dans quelques heures, cet après midi.

_« Et si cette fois ci, c'était Ventus… » Cette phrase me traversa l'esprit tel un vent glacial… « Et si cette fois ci, c'était Ventus… » Cette phrase que j'avais déjà entendu… Dans un rêve… « Et si cette fois ci… » Non… Non! Je ne veux pas! Ventus! Non! Je ne veux pas perdre un être cher une seconde fois! C'est hors de question!_

_ Ventus…! S'exclama Vanitas, se levant.

_ … Qui est Ventus? Demanda Xehanort, haussant un sourcil.

_ Ventus! Aqua! Non!

Sans donner d'explications à son père, le jeune homme partit de la maison à toute hâte… Xehanort était presque bouleversé… Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire… Il avait l'impression que son fils était devenu fou… Qu'il s'était enfermé dans son monde de magie et d'êtres fantastiques… Il ne voulait plus rien faire pour son fils… C'est fini, il abandonne… Il ne peut plus rien faire pour lui, il en est persuadé à présent… Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra de Vanitas, si il retrouverait la raison ou non, Xehanort décida de ne plus faire d'efforts, de ne plus le rappeler à l'ordre, qu'il parte si il veut! Il n'en a plus rien à faire…

Vanitas n'a surement jamais senti une telle angoisse s'emparer de lui… C'était comme si on voulait assassiner sa famille… Comme si on voulait détruire des êtres habitants de son cœur… Il courait, s'essoufflait, tombait, se relevait, il se dirigeait en direction de la forêt… Une fois arrivé, cela semblait presque « trop tard »… La déforestation avait déjà commencé… _Pour les travaux dans le village ils retardent tout d'un an mais pour détruire une forêt ils sont en avance! On est même pas l'après midi encore! Bande de crétins!_ Il ne fallait surtout pas perdre de temps… Il fallait tenter de convaincre les employés par de belles paroles… Ce que Vanitas tenta sans hésiter. Avec ses connaissances sur les forêts, les animaux et les effets secondaires de la déforestation, il réussit à avoir un discours assez cohérent. Mais bien sur, ils avaient aussi leurs propos, eux aussi, comme quoi une petite forêt comme celle-ci n'allait pas avoir un si grand impact. Cela ne laissa qu'une seule bonne nouvelle : Celle que les animaux seront en grande partie envoyés en réserve. Mais ce n'est pas ce que Vanitas attendait… Lui, il voulait les arrêter… Mais que peut-on faire lorsque l'on est qu'une seule personne face à un groupe d'employés qui font ça à tous les coups pour « leur paye »! Temps pis… Il fallait LES prévenir… Le jeune homme commença à pénétrer dans la forêt…

___ Mais que fais tu! Il y a des travaux, tu devras sortir d'ici au plus vite! Cria un des employés.

_ Je veux avant cela faire en sorte d'éviter quelque chose d'horrible que vous risquez de commettre…

Ce fut ces derniers mots avant de partir, courant. _Ventus… Par pitié… Je veux que vous trouviez un moyen de partir à temps! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous! Pour toi… Je veux te protéger… Quitte à ce que tu vives aussi pour moi…_ Il n'eut jamais fait le chemin jusqu'à chez eux aussi rapidement… C'était comme si sa vie en dépendait… Du moins, c'est celle de Ventus, donc on pourrait dire que c'est presque la même chose…

_ Aqua! Ventus! Cria-t-il à son arrivée.

Les deux personnes concernées semblaient assez surprises de sa venue si soudaine; d'un autre coté, cela les inquiétait… Pour qu'il vienne comme ça d'un air aussi déterminé, cela devait être très important.

_ Qui y a-t-il Vanitas? Demanda Aqua d'une voix posée.

Ce n'est qu'en se rapprochant de lui qu'elle aperçut que le jeune homme avait des larmes aux yeux. La jeune femme lui proposa de se poser pour qu'il explique ce qui se passe plus calmement. Ventus se mit à coté de sa mère pour écouter distinctement ce que son ami avait à dire. Ce qu'ils ne remarquaient pas, c'était qu'il y avait aussi d'autres esprits qui se joignirent… Qu'avait donc à dire ce jeune homme?…Vanitas sanglotait presque, il expliqua tout d'une voix morne et bégayante. Il était aussi bouleversé que la nouvelle qu'il venait d'annoncer. Une nouvelle vraiment bouleversante, dure, presque insurmontable… En effet, les esprits de la nature sont liés à un élément qui leur est affilié, ils ne peuvent pas trop s'en éloigner. De plus, si cet élément venait à être endommagé… Vanitas se mit à réfléchir à un plan. Pour les esprits des animaux, c'était vite vu : ils pouvaient plus facilement partir. Pour les autres, c'était bien plus compliqué… _Et si…_

_ Si vous prenez votre élément lié avec vous? Par exemple, prendre la plante jusqu'à la racine…

Les esprits semblaient perplexes, mais c'était une bonne idée.

_ Aqua, et les autres esprits de l'eau… Pouvez-vous prendre votre élément avec ça?

Il sortit de sa poche une espèce de flacon dans lequel il avait prit de l'eau pour éviter de se déshydrater durant le voyage.

_ Oui bien sur, dirent une partie des esprits de l'eau, mais il nous en faudrait plusieurs…

_ Pas de problèmes pour ça! Je peux m'en occuper! Annonça le jeune humain dans un sourire réconfortant pour les autres.

Il fallait donc commencer vite le « déménagement ». Quelques jours, mine de rien, c'était assez court.

Dorénavant, les longues journées de Vanitas se résumaient à partir avec des bouteilles, divers récipients, des objets pouvant aider à transporter des arbres -par chance ces arbres là étaient assez petits en général- et d'autres trucs pouvant être utiles… _C'est qu'ils ont fait certaines inventions qui ne sont pas si idiotes que ça, parfois! _Il essaya de se cacher un minimum de son père, du village et bien sur des travaux _-heureusement que le chemin n'était pas tant que cela plus long!…_ Cette idée marchait. Plusieurs esprits étaient déjà saufs; Vanitas aidait à sauver un peuple inconnu des hommes… Cependant, quelque chose l'énervait beaucoup, dans le comportement de certaines personnes pour être plus exact…

_ Mais pourquoi vous ne faites encore rien! Demanda Vanitas à Ventus et sa mère, énervé.

_ Nous laissons d'abord faire les autres, les pauvres…

_ Mais vous aussi essayez-vous de vous bouger un peu! Vous en avez rien à faire de…

Vanitas ne put finir sa phrase que par un sanglot. Ventus savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Il serra son ami dans ses bras comme pour le consoler et lui dit :

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour nous Vani… On arrivera à s'en sortir à temps… Mais nous préférons laisser la chance aux autres avant…

_ Tu m'énerves!…

Pour une fois, le jeune homme refusa l'accolade de Ven. _C'est aussi pour eux que je fais ça! Ils n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte… Ils m'énervent! J'en ai marre! _Il repartit dans un sentiment entre colère et anxiété. _Très bien alors ils veulent d'abord que les autres soient saufs avant eux! Et bien je n'ai qu'à redoubler d'efforts comme ça tout le monde sera sauvé, eux compris! En espérant que l'on ait le temps…_

C'Est-ce que Vanitas fit. Il redoublait d'efforts -alors qu'il faisait déjà beaucoup croyez moi- au point d'être atteint d'une fatigue immense… Il aidait beaucoup de gens, c'était quelque chose de fantastique… Mais lui, il ne s'aidait pas lui-même… De plus, les jours étaient comptés, la déforestation était de plus en plus avancée… Le jeune homme observait souvent de ses grands yeux jaunes les horreurs qu'ils faisaient… Les meurtres qu'ils causaient… La forêt qui se rapetissait à vue d'œil… Vanitas ne savait pas si il devait qualifier cela d'horrible ou de stupide…

Malheureusement… Le jour fatidique arriva… La forêt n'était pas très grande, ils ne mirent que quelques jours à arriver jusqu'au cœur de celle-ci… Ils avaient l'impression de couper des arbres comme des autres, mais ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils avaient attaqué un tout autre peuple… La déforestation est vraiment quelque chose de criminel… Lorsque Vanitas arriva, cela semblait être trop tard… Il faisait nuit, et ils avaient arrêté les travaux avant de raser entièrement les environs, mais ils avaient déjà bien détruit une bonne partie des lieux… Les arbres aux couleurs magiques étaient à présent secs, abimés, coupés, détruits… Les plantes et les fleurs avaient disparues… Les travaux ont emmené saletés et pollution dans les étendues d'eau… Ce monde de rêve était devenu un cauchemar… Le jeune brun était terrorisé devant tant d'horreurs… Tant de morts… Tant de crimes… _Les hommes sont tous stupides… Reposez en paix, ne souffrez pas de leurs pêchers… _Il semblait désolé… Si seulement il aurait pu encore plus les aider… _Merde… Ventus!_ le jeune blond revint à l'esprit de Vanitas. Cela le frappa comme un ouragan, un ouragan d'angoisse. Malgré sa fatigue, malgré ses jambes tremblantes, sa peur et son amour le faisait avancer là où se trouvait Ventus… Son ami… Non… Ventus, la personne qu'il aimait…

Une fois arrivé, il eut comme un haut le cœur : tout était dévasté. Ce qui le choqua dès le premier regard était le lac d'Aqua… L'eau pure et bleue était à présent grise, boueuse; on avait plus l'impression de sentir une étincelle d'âme… _Aqua… Je suis désolé… Tu as toujours été une vraie mère pour moi… Reposes en paix…_ Il alla ensuite voir l'arbre de Ventus… Il sentait son cœur se serrer de plus en plus…

_ Ventus!

Il n'avait senti qu'une seule fois une telle émotion le frapper… Il vint de voir l'arbre, perdant ses feuilles qui se posèrent petit à petit sur le corps du jeune blond… Ce dernier était mal en point. Très mal en point… Sa peau rayonnante était des plus pâles… Ses yeux d'un bleu clair brillant étaient maintenant gris… Il ressemblait à un ange sur le point de perdre son âme… Vanitas se pressa d'aller le voir. Il lui enleva le feuillage qui le recouvrait.

_ Tiens bon! Il y a un moyen! J'en suis sur! Tu… Tu vas t'en sortir!…

Vanitas ne savait même pas si il disait ça pour consoler Ventus ou pour se consoler lui-même… Le jeune blond regarda difficilement son ami… Il passa sa main tremblante sur la joue du jeune brun et pouvait sentir les nombreuses larmes coulées jusque là par un simple contact… Ventus lui sourit.

_ Ne… T'en fais pas pour moi… Vani… Je… Vais bien…

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Je vois très bien que ça ne va pas! Que dois-je faire pour pouvoir te sauver! Dis le moi!

_ Il… Il… Il n'y a… Rien… commença Ventus, toujours en gardant le sourire. Mais…

_ Mais?…

_ Je te demanderais… Avant de partir… Une dernière faveur…

Ces mots frappèrent Vanitas droit au cœur… _Non Ven… Non… Ne dis pas ça je t'en supplie…! _Ventus se releva avec difficulté et se posa pour se blottir dans les bras du jeune homme qui tenait tant à lui…

_ J'aimerais pouvoir sentir une dernière fois la chaleur de ton corps…

_ Ven… Non, ne dis pas ça…

_ J'aimerais pouvoir laisser filer mon dernier souffle dans des bras…

_ Ven… Non!…

_ J'aimerais aussi que tu saches une dernière chose… Je veux que tu sache que je t'aime… Je t'aime beaucoup… Mais peut-être pas de la même façon que tu croyais connaître de moi…

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Vanitas avant de pousser un dernier soupir et de fermer les yeux…

_ Ventus… Ventus! Non! Non je t'en supplie! Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça! Je… Je…

Vanitas n'arriva plus à parler tellement ses sanglots bloquèrent sa gorge. Il éclata en larmes. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. _Pourquoi Ven? Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je te sauves! Pourquoi es-tu parti… Pourquoi! _Il serrait Ventus dans ses bras un moment… C'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que le jeune blond devint une petite âme dorée qui commença à rejoindre le ciel. Vanitas regarda avec ses yeux humides cette petite boule de lumière… Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire dedans… Qu'il pouvait voir Ventus lui accorder un dernier sourire… Qu'il avait eut dans ses pensées un message venant de cette lumière, de cette âme…

« Vanitas, merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… Je ne t'oublierais jamais… »

Vanitas voulait lui sourire mais il ne le pouvait pas… Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse ainsi… Il trouvait ça beaucoup trop simple, beaucoup trop triste… A ce moment là, il se rappela d'Axel… Lui aussi était devenu une âme qui remontait aux cieux… Lui aussi était parti… Il se rappela également de cette phrase qu'il avait entendu autrefois, dans ses rêves… « Et si cette fois si… C'était Ventus… » _Non… Je ne veux pas que cela recommence… Non! Je ne veux pas! JAMAIS!_ Cet acte semblait peut-être irréfléchi, mais il prit cette petite âme dorée dans ses mains, il voulait la garder, la mettre en sécurité, lui faire continuer sa vie… Dès ce moment là, un vent souffla dans une direction, comme si il indiquait au jeune homme un chemin. Dans la direction de ce vent, des lumières magiques se dirigeaient. Des lumières de couleur rouges et bleues… Vanitas, cette fois, put sourire. Il se dirigea, la petite âme dans ses mains, là où menait ce vent et ces lumières… _Axel… Aqua… Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous êtes en train de faire… _Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il allait sauver Ventus. Il en était persuadé. _Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous sauver… Je vous remercie encore de m'aider pour une des personnes qui est, avec vous, une qui compte le plus à mes yeux… _Guidé par une force magique, Vanitas arriva dans un champ de fleurs, qui semblait être encore en sécurité. Les innombrables lumières bleues et rouges montrèrent bien que c'était l'endroit où Vanitas devait être. Cet endroit était… Beau. La nuit faisait briller ces fleurs de toutes les couleurs, qui étaient à chacune une harmonie de ce monde… Le jeune homme posa parmi ces fleurs la petite âme de Ventus…

_Une lumière envahit tout le paysage…_

_Une magnifique lumière dorée…_

_Un peu comme celle qu'avait Ven…_

_Cette lumière qu'il avait le jour où il m'avait sauvé…_

_Il y a de cela quelques années, maintenant…_

_Ce même jour, nous sommes devenus amis…_

_Mais cette fois ci, c'est tout à fait différent…_

_Cette fois ci, c'est moi qui te sauve…_

_Et maintenant, ce n'est plus de l'amitié…_

_Ventus… Je t'aime… Je veux être avec toi pour l'éternité; te sourire quand tu es heureux, te serrer dans mes bras quand tu es triste, t'aimer dans toutes les circonstances…_

La lumière se dissipa petit à petit… Vanitas pouvait voir quelque chose de changé parmi les fleurs… Au centre se trouvait une nouvelle fleur, magnifique… Elle avait des pétales aussi doux que des roses, aussi gracieux que du lys; elle avait une odeur de lavande et donnait du bonheur comme un coquelicot; elle était dorée… Elle était rayonnante… Elle était le nouvel élément lié à Ventus… D'ailleurs, le jeune blond ne tarda pas à réapparaitre… Il avait de nouveau sa peau rayonnante, ses yeux étaient de nouveau d'un bleu étincelant, ses cheveux étaient de nouveaux d'un or resplendissant… Mais il y avait quelque chose de changé… Quelque chose de ce même or… Deux grandes ailes magnifiques se dressant derrière son dos… Maintenant, on ne pouvait pas dire simplement « on dirait un ange », car maintenant, c'était réellement un ange, un des plus magnifiques anges gardiens qui soit… Le jeune Ventus s'approcha rapidement de Vanitas et lui sauta dans les bras. Il lui afficha un des sourires les plus beaux qu'il lui a été donné de faire…

_ Je… Vani je…

Vanitas lui adressait un regard des plus tendre, avec un sourire digne d'une personne des plus amoureuses…

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, lui dit Vanitas. Ton sourire parle pour toi…

Il approcha son visage de celui de Ventus… Les joues de ce dernier se mirent à rougir, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il arrêta de sourire. Vanitas contempla un moment de très près le visage de son compagnon, puis il déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes…

Les années se passèrent si bien en compagnie d'un ange gardien tel que Ventus. Vanitas avait gardé cette fleur magique dans un pot qui la mettait en valeur, pour la garder avec lui, en sécurité de tout… Vanitas, à présent un jeune adulte d'environ vingt ans, avait emménagé dans une grande ville avec une plus grande diversité d'habitants. Il étudiait dans une académie de dessin et faisait des petits boulots pour gagner son loyer. A coté, lorsqu'il avait le temps, il peignait pour des illustrations de contes pour enfants, narrant des histoires de fées, d'elfes, et d'autres créatures que pouvait créer -ou transformer?- l'imagination… Il était parfois dur pour le jeune homme de faire tout cela en même temps, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas tant que cela : Il avait avec lui un ange gardien pour le soutenir et l'aimer, n'importe où il allait. Personne à part lui ne pouvait le voir, le sentir, ou encore le toucher. Mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire, tant que l'un était toujours là pour l'autre… _Grâce à toi, mon amour, j'ai pu trouver ce qu'était vraiment ce que j'appelais jusque là le « monde de mes rêves »… Il n'est pas issu forcément de mon imagination, mais il est celui qui me fait sourire… Il n'est pas forcément un lieu magique, magnifique, mais il peut l'être dans mon esprit… Le monde de mes rêves peut être situé n'importe où : en ville, dans une forêt, sur un bateau, dans une vieille maison, dans un petit logis, peu importe… L'important, c'est que tu soit là, avec moi, pour illuminer ma vie…_

* * *

><p>Et voilà~! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment! Je tiens à m'excuser aux fans de Vanitas en grand méchant, j'ai du mal à l'interpréter de cette façon là... Sur ce, bonne journée et bonnes fêtes!<p> 


End file.
